


the world as we know it

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, this was for a secret santa thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: I'm posting this on the 24th because since I'm Jewish and Hanukkah starts today, why not post it now?? But I hope you enjoy it Rosie ilysm!!! You're an actual angst master and since you love darkness, here you go bby ;) happy secret santa though and i cant wait for everyone else's!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/gifts).



> I'm posting this on the 24th because since I'm Jewish and Hanukkah starts today, why not post it now?? But I hope you enjoy it Rosie ilysm!!! You're an actual angst master and since you love darkness, here you go bby ;) happy secret santa though and i cant wait for everyone else's!!

Ryan expected that the School For STA’s (Soon to be Assassins he called it even though it did have an official name) would hold many new experiences and bring feelings that Ryan would have never thought he would experience. On the first day when he walked into his first classroom, he came in to find that one of the kids had already known each other and were laughing loudly and joking around. Ryan had let out a quiet chuckle at the warmness of the friendship and headed towards a seat where it was next to a window. Ryan felt content if he was honest..

  
On his first day, he met a redhead with a slight beard growing who also called a lot of things ‘bastards.’ Ryan had grown a big interest to the boy, and the feeling had been confirmed as mutual. The redhead introduced himself as Luke and Ryan introduced himself. The two got along well, and often brought their other two friends in messes, or sometimes the table would be flipped and Luke and Ryan were brought into a mess that Bryce and Jonathan had made. Ryan felt safe and knew he could trust these three to help him and be there for him.

  
Months passed and a feeling that Ryan had only felt once before began to bubble in his chest every time Luke even smiled at him, laughed at something he said, or every time Luke came too close to him. Ryan once felt this before for a nice girl he met in high school, a girl with pretty hazel eyes and brown hair that was usually in a braid. Luke reminded Ryan of her sometimes and he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling as it grew stronger in his chest. Ryan felt affection and a warm feeling as he pronounced his attraction to Luke, who just like in the beginning with their interest, had felt a mutual attraction.

  
The months had passed once again before the two had been decided to be paired up by the head masters and sent on their first mission in the dangerous world with beasts. Luke had been just as ecstatic for this as much as Ryan. The two had been wanting to go on a mission and come back, proving their worth as assassins. The two had their own abilities and wanted to not just prove their headmasters, but their parents, their ancestors, and everyone else that they were just kids with amateur skills that would get them nowhere. Sure, they weren’t destined-to-be amazing assassins, ones that would make history books, but they were passionate on setting the best example they could.

  
The mission was about heading to a cave and defeating some big beast that had been causing trouble to a nearby town. The cave was guarded by some beasts and the travel there wouldn’t be long, at most 2 days as long as the right path was taken. So the mission had started out well, the two enjoying the few towns they had passed through while checking the map every so often just to make sure that they were on the right path. There was lots of conversation near the beginning but as they journeyed deeper and deeper, they let silence fall and began to appreciate the other's presence more.

  
As night approached, the two had found an abandoned home in the middle of the forest and after thoroughly checking the whole place, they found an abandoned room with a broken window and old mattress that barely fit them. The two had begun to laugh as they tried to make room on the bed and in the end, it resulted in them cuddling which was probably the best result for making the most space. The morning approached sooner than they hoped and the two were off, continuing where they had left off from the previous day. From where they were currently, they just needed to get through these woods with a clear path then go through a couple towns then once they reached Sugi, they needed to head to the mayor and talk to him then they should be set.

  
Of course, things weren’t always that easy.

  
The two had gotten lost which had resulted in the two arguing with each other about whose fault that was and slowly the argument had turned to the worse. Ryan ripped the map in half and crumpled up the right side up before throwing it at his lover and turning away. Luke stayed silent as he watched his lover storm away and Luke wasn’t sure what to say or even what to do. Sure, in movies the guy would chase the girl and they would make up but this was real life and Luke knew Ryan well enough to know to give the man alone time but Luke still couldn’t help but worry about the brunette as his footsteps had gotten quieter until it was nothing. Luke decided on letting Ryan go and at that time, he didn’t know that that would be the biggest mistake that he would make in a long time.

  
Ryan’s grip on the left half of the map still stayed strong as his feet took him wherever, as long as he was far away from Luke. How dare Luke blame him? He had been leading Luke this whole time and they had done well yet when Luke had looked at the map for 5 seconds and decided on where to go, it was suddenly Ryan’s fault.

  
“Bullshit.” Ryan had said as his feet stopped and his body moved to lean on the tree that he had stopped next to.

  
Ryan decided on sitting down and as soon as his lower half his the ground, he leaned his back against the tree. Covering up his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he began to do deep breathes, a technique that he hadn’t done in a while as he tried to get all of the negativity out. As his deep breaths turned into light sobs, he couldn’t stop them. He was angry yet felt guilty. He still knew it wasn’t his fault but he shouldn’t have flipped out like that on Luke. Apologizing now would be too soon because Ryan knew that Luke would want them to be a bit separate from each other so then when they found each other again, it wouldn’t be too rushed and the apologies would have more meaning.

  
Ryan’s head popped up at the sound of not just one twig breaking, but multiple at once. His heart began to race as it felt like the wind had began to pick up. He covered his mouth with the hand of the arm that once covered his eyes before and he began to look around from where he sat, wondering where the noise came from and if it was safe to assume that it wasn’t anything bed.

  
_Red scaly skin with grins of sharp white teeth._

  
That was what he saw.

  
//

  
A yell. A yell is all it took for Luke to be dashing through the woods, jumping every other second and racing against time as he ran towards the sound of not just anyone’s scream, but Ryan’s scream. As much as Luke was thankful for the continuing scream of his lover, he wasn’t because he knew that he was in trouble and Luke never wanted his Ryan to be hurt. He would never want him hurt.

  
The screaming had died off but Luke knew that he was in the right direction, especially when another scream came and all he had to do was turn right to see Ryan surrounded by red scaly skinned beasts with sharp tails. They had surrounded him and Luke pulled out his gun as Ryan noticed him. Luke had pointed the gun at one of the beasts as Ryan shouted heart breaking words.

  
_“Shoot me!”_

  
Luke couldn’t.

  
_“Please don’t let them eat me.”_

  
Luke had to.

  
_“Luke! Shoot me!”_

  
The gun went off with a bang but instead of hitting the brunette, nor one of the beasts, it hit a spot on the trunk only a few inches away from his the brunette's head.

  
Luke could only watch with guilty eyes as they began to tear apart Ryan, the brunettes screams echoing throughout the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :))


End file.
